Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy buddy comedy crossover film produced by Paramount Animation and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Paramount Pictures and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film behind Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various Nickelodeon animated universes, the plot involves various heroes from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save their friends in the multiverse from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with before. The film features the voices of Richard Steven Horvitz, Tom Kenny, Dionne Quan, Collin Dean, Jim Cummings, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, David Kaufman, Grey Griffin, Janice Kawaye, Debi Derryberry, and Cameron Diaz. Synopsis When multiple Nicktoon dimensions are completely merged into a single planet by an evil overlord, the result is a very chaotic sight. It has caused a lot of confusion for everyone, whether they're humans, animals, monsters, robots, or pretty much anything in between. With the entire planet now under attack and every Nicktoon racing to avoid a lifetime of servitude, five young heroes narrowly escape danger and must now rise against the masses. This team consists of boy genius Jimmy Neutron, adolescent super ghost Danny Phantom, teenage android XJ-9, average kid Timmy Turner (with his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda) and karate-chopping sea creature SpongeBob SquarePants. To separate their dimensions, they must travel across the new globe, gather up the other inhabitants and destroy the machine that activated this chain of events. But crafty Irken Invader Zim, who struck a deal with the overlord, has been sent to track down the squad with the promise of becoming co-ruler of the multiverse and pleasing the aliens of his home planet in the process. What follows is an adventure filled with excitement, action, danger, and a whole lot of randomness. Can the Nicktoons somehow co-exist long enough to repair the entire multiverse and save their families and each other from complete annihilation? Cast Voice Cast * Cameron Diaz as Ms. Nickdoomsday * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, and Dog * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finister * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Billy West as Doug Funnie * Jim Cummings as Cat * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles and Oblina * Li'l Peanut as Gerald * Francesca Smith as Helga * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Charlie Adler as Ickis * John Kassir as Krumm * Rikki Simons as GIR * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Candi Milo as Snap and Nora Wakeman * Mae Whitman as Katara * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton and Avatar Aang * Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter and Chester MacBadBat * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Jacob Bertrand as Otto Rocket * Melissa Disney as Ginger Foutley * Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * Angelina Wahler as Fee * Tom Robinson as Foo * Isabela Moner as June * Jace Norman as Henry * Hal Sparks as Tak * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik * Amy Winfrey as Charlotte * Aglala Mortcheva as Vendetta * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Patrick Warburton as Mr. X * Wendie Mallick as Mrs. X * Cathy Weseluck as Truman X * Lyndsey Bartilson as Tuesday X Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as himself * Kel Mitchell as himself 3D Special effects by Notes/Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers, Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Justice League: Origin. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell make an appearance at the end of the film. It is revealed they were watching the film with the Nicktoons. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't want to play favourites. ** In addition, they also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * The writers considered making Zim the movie's main antagonist, but they made him the secondary villain instead. * In the movie, Zim is tricked into helping the main antagonist conquer the new planet in exchange for ruling the planet by her side and pleasing the Almighty Tallest on his home planet of Irk. Later, after being abandoned by the main villain, he reluctantly joins forces with the heroes as revenge. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * Jhonen Vasquez, Stephen Hillenberg, Butch Hartman, and other creators worked on the film. * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers, out takes, and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional KaBlam! episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. * Nickelodeon had to make sure that the main characters were all treated equally and that one character (I.e. SpongeBob) didn't seem more important than the others. * This movie is dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh, Joe Alaskey, and Jack Riley. * The writers had to make sure that the plot wasn't too similar to other movies. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:2019 Category:PG Category:2019 films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Catscratch Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Catdog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:The Loud House Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Harvey Beaks Category:The Angry Beavers Category:ChalkZone Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Invader Zim Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Rocket Power Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Making Fiends Category:The Mighty B! Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The X's Category:ShadEmman's ideas